


Crépuscule

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with an unhappy ending, Death, F/M, Murder, Pining, Spoilers for Black Eagle Path, Unrequited Love, black eagles path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Crépuscule-Twilight“I know you are here to kill me. Do it, coward. You are only going to kill a man.”A sharp, condescending laugh escapes Edelgard, and she acquiesced. Her relic slams into his back with a brutal amount of force, but Dimitri would rather die than allow her to see him in pain, so he holds his tongue, and waits to die.Or a reimagining of Dimitri’s demise at the hands of Edelgard.





	Crépuscule

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still in my Dimitri fanfiction grind, and I’m so sad I didn’t marry him the first time around because now I’m 5 hours deep in a NG+ and I’m regretting every second of it. Also, I didn’t actually play the Black Eagles path yet, so....

Dimitri wants to see Byleth one last time. 

He knows that he shouldn’t. For the past six months, she’d been effortlessly leading the Imperial Army, his sworn enemy, but he can’t help it. For all that Byleth has done to spite him, challenge him, Dimitri was still hopelessly in love with her. 

The operative word there was hopeless. It had started out as admiration, an acknowledgement of her prowess in battle. Her skill, her grace, the utter elegance with which she moved and fought astounded Dimitri, and he found himself copying her mannerisms in battle more often than not. Even during the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion, he’d gone into it hoping to sneak a peek at her form.

Even through the foggy lens of insanity, of retribution and revenge, he knew that the part of him that was still human underneath the monster he had become still loved her. It was that thought that made him hesitate; the fact that Byleth couldn’t possibly love someone with hands stained red with the blood of his enemies.

Now, underneath Edelgard, on his hands and knees, Dimitri knows that he has no regrets, save for seeing Byleth one last time. He doesn’t say anything in response to Edelgard’s taunts, doesn’t even look up for most of it. Twenty-two years of life pass through his mind as he awaits the final blow. From his memories of Patricia forlornly staring out the window as she sewed relentlessly, to his academy days and Byleth. He lingers on that fleeting thought, just for a moment, and he remembers the way her lips curled when he made a stupid joke during their frequent tea parties, the way those large blue eyes would unyieldingly stare into him, past the facade of false bravado.

It’s this thought, the memory of Byleth drinking tea with him, an entire mountain of sweets on the table in front of him, that prompts him to stare Edelgard directly in the eyes. Her axe is poised above him, ready to strike, but she clearly wants to hear what he wants to say. 

“I know you are here to kill me. Do it, coward. You are only going to kill a man.”

A sharp, condescending laugh escapes Edelgard, and she acquiesced. Her relic slams into his back with a brutal amount of force, but Dimitri would rather die than allow her to see him in pain, so he holds his tongue, and waits to die. 

It doesn’t take long. Edelgard had been merciful enough to make it a quick death, which is far more than he deserved. As he tumbles down the path of death, he finds himself wishing for the one thing he’s always wished for: more time with Byleth.

The light in his eyes fades as the sun sets, and he supposes this is the way his life was supposed to end: at twilight. He’s accepting of it, and his eyes flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
